1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joystick control device having cursor correcting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a conventional joystick control device, movement of the joystick is typically detected by the adjustable resister of its input terminal and, after internal processing, the position of cursor on a screen is determined according to the outputted resistance. These conventional joystick control devices are disadvantage in that the resistance of the adjustable resistor changes or the resistor breaks after long time usage, with the result that the cursor does not sit at the central point of the screen as the joystick stays at its central position, and that an additional microadjuster for compensation is necessary.
Besides, the desired circuit characters of a conventional joystick control device may not be obtained because of the parameter drift and variation caused by the manufacturing processes; therefore, the cursor positions on a screen for the mass-produced joystick control devices are not congruous.